Loki's Prison
by Knuxle
Summary: After Loki terrorizes New York City, what is his life in Asgard like?


Cold...that was the only feeling left in Loki Lauffeyson's entire body. Something was cold, but he dared not open his eyes, for he already knew what was going to be waiting for him. That same, one, golden eyeball, giving his adopted son the most disappointed look imaginable. No, Loki would remain sitting like a lost pup in this cold with his eyes shut for an eternity if he must, just as long as he would never have to face that one, disappointed eye.

Still, in the back of his mind, Loki could hear Thanos's orders. He would repeat himself to his new puppet, saying "Loki, you have failed me. Loki, you must kill your brother. Loki, you have failed me. Loki, you must kill your brother,". The prisoner shook his head, and clamped his eyes shut even tighter. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face.

"Loki, I want to talk," suddenly, a voice interrupted all thoughts.

Loki raised his head, but did not open his eyes.

"How are you going to kill me?" he said to the air.

"I will not," the voice replied, soon followed by the sound of a creaky, iron door being slowly opened, "I am unarmed, brother,"

Suddenly, Loki's eyes flew open, and he stared straight back at the bright, blue eyes of his elder sibling.

"You do not remember what you told me as a child, do you?" He narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward, now noticing his chained wrists.

"No, I do not seem to recall," Thor replied, dangerously calmly.

"You said...you said that you would hunt the monsters down and slay them all," Loki squeaked as he tried to fight back his emotions.

"That was before...Loki, do not be absurd!" The elder brother became frustrated at Loki for wishing to take such drastic measures.

"YOU stop being absurd, you blonde OAF!" Loki stood abruptly and got right in his brother's face, "You would just LOVE to see me lay, dead, drenched in my own blood on the ground while you raise your mighty Mjolnir into the air, claiming that it was you who finally slew all of the foul monsters that roam these nine realms!" He shoved Thor into the iron bars that kept him from escaping.

"Loki, you need to think!" Thor replied, straining to remain calm.

"Yes, and do you know what I think?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW?!" Loki screamed.

Thor stared at the concrete ground, but said nothing. He was not sure how to reply to that. Of course, anyone would greatly prefer death over being locked away in an Asgardian prison, but there was still hope left in his mind that Loki could change. He was not sure how that would happen yet, but Loki must be kept imprisoned until some sort of solution was thought of. Thor sighed, and said quietly, "I will come by with lunch later, and we can talk then," he cracked open the iron bars, and slipped through, quickly closing and locking them again. He avoided eye-contact with his younger brother, and left, quietly.

"You're not coming by later!" Loki yelled after him, and gripped the metal bars that separated him from the outside world, "DID YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T WANT YOU SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AWAY, THE _MIGHTY THOR_!"

Loki clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. It was so frustrating to him when Thor did not listen. He gave up yelling at his brother, and sat back down on the cold floor. Only now did he look down, and notice how horrifyingly scrawny he had become, as he was never fed by Thanos and only managed to grab a couple quick things to eat while in Germany, but other than that, he had not eaten anything. Thor was apparently going to bring him lunch, but it was probably going to be something like Bildshnipe feet, or Gullenkambi toenails. Rumor had it that no one ate anything in the dungeons, and starved to death within a month.

Suddenly, the voice in the back of Loki's mind vanished. There was no more constant nagging from Thanos to murder Thor. No more orders. No more commands. No more burdens. All he had to do now was sit and wait. Loki could not help but crack a smile. This was going to be easy, just waiting for when one day Thor will have mercy, and let him free. But then what? Loki shrugged off the idea for now. He had a year or so to figure that out.

Despite his burden being now lifted, Loki felt something he had never even imagined before. He felt sorry. Now, this cell was pure torture rather than a five-star hotel to stay in. Prison was not just to keep him contained, Loki realized. It was to punish him for what he did. During his few snaps of sanity while he terrorized Midgard, he had told himself that it did not matter what he was doing, because it was Thanos's fault in the end, and _Thanos _would be the one in a cell, screaming satanically. But no, it was Loki's fault now. All of that horror, all of that pain, all of that cruelty was entirely Loki's idea. Thanos just ensured it.

He pulled his knees to his chest, and closed his eyes again. Loki knew this apologetic feeling, but it had not lasted long last time. Tears formed, and quickly slid down the mischief god's face as he remembered how awful he felt as his life depended on the two people in the world that he loved the most, and he knew that they would have never let go. However, there was the look in that one, golden eye that made Loki do it. That disappointed, sorrowful look. He would not have been able to bear it, so he let go of life. Let go of his hopes. Let go of the two people he loved the most.

Loki slowly opened his eyes, and wiped the tears from his face. Shakily, he got to his feet, and stumbled over to his boots. He examined them for a short while, and recognized the rubble caught in the grooves on the soles. These were the ones he wore during the attack of New York. He reached inside the boot, and yanked at a small notch on the side. He pulled the device free, and placed it in his other hand. It was one of his horrifyingly sharp, silver knives. Apparently the guards had not thought of checking for weaponry in his shoes. Loki briefly reconsidered, but decided there was to be no end to this torture, and no future for him. He would constantly be looked down upon by that one, disappointed, golden eye.

Loki gripped the knife, and let go once more. Let go of his life. Let go of his hopes. Let go of the two people he loved the most. And he was very, very sorry.


End file.
